


Rejection

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: For the Mass Effect fanfiction writers 100 word drabble challenge.Prompt: Rejection.





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect fanfiction writers 100 word drabble challenge.  
> Prompt: Rejection.

The datapad laid thrown on the floor, the message from the Alliance’s ICT program still displayed on the shattered screen. It had only taken Shepard a quick glance to see the word “Rejected” inside the document.

Katerina let out a deep breath, her face buried in her hands as she dealt with the torrent of emotions that flowed through her.

“You can always try again next month”

Looking up, she saw a smiling Anderson standing beside her, two beers in his hands.

He sat next to her and handed her one.“You know what they say. Third time’s a charm”


End file.
